


Touch

by fredsghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Cramps, F/M, period pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredsghost/pseuds/fredsghost
Summary: Just then, your boyfriend Fred comes from behind, leaning down to plant a kiss on your head while simultaneously flicking his twin’s nose. His brother muttered a tiny ‘ow’ as he rubbed his nose and Fred raised an eyebrow at his brother’s current position, but wordlessly dropped onto the empty seat to your right and simply kicked George’s legs off, effectively replacing him.“Cramps?” Fred asked you, moving to apply pressure against your lower abdomen. You sighed in slight relief at the gesture, your boyfriend sympathetically pouting when you nodded in response to his question. “Poor baby.”
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You
Kudos: 65





	Touch

“Merlin, George, would you please shut up?” You snapped, rubbing your temples, your half finished Muggle Studies essay staring up at you condescendingly, as if scolding you for having waited until the very last moment to do it.

You were currently situated in the Gryffindor common room late at night where you’d decided it best to study for your upcoming exams, only to remember the Muggle Studies paper you’d been putting off. George had come to accompany you since he’d admitted that he quite liked your company when you weren’t a soppy mess with his brother.

George looked up from where he was quietly sat next to you, his legs on your lap as he pored over the Marauder’s Map he’d borrowed back from Harry, blinking as though offended. “I wasn’t even–”

“Yeah, George, shut up.”

Just then, your boyfriend Fred comes from behind, leaning down to plant a kiss on your head while simultaneously flicking his twin’s nose. His brother muttered a tiny ‘ow’ as he rubbed his nose and Fred raised an eyebrow at his brother’s current position, but wordlessly dropped onto the empty seat to your right and simply kicked George’s legs off, effectively replacing him.

“Cramps?” Fred asked you, moving to apply pressure against your lower abdomen. You sighed in slight relief at the gesture, your boyfriend sympathetically pouting when you nodded in response to his question. “Poor baby.”

Dipping your feather into the ink pot you’d borrowed from Hermione, you began scribbling another sentence. “I had George do it since you weren’t around to.”

“It hurts that you think we’re interchangeable, (y/n).” The twins spoke in unison, feigning hurt in varying gestures.

You fondly rolled your eyes at the two. “I still find that creepy, you know.”

After finishing a paragraph on the marvelous muggle invention that is sliced bread, you finally dropped your writing instrument as your hand began to cramp, but you knew you were nowhere near completed. Just as you were flexing your fingers, Fred softly took your hand in his, making quick work to massage your wrist and joints. You shot him a grateful smile which he retaliated to with a wink.

“Oh, right!” Fred exclaimed suddenly, your hand still in his as he turned to grab his book bag from where he’d slung it across the back of the chair before sitting down. From it, he pulled out an unassuming paper bag. “Ta-da!”

George leaned forward in curiosity. “…is it going to help us defeat You Know Who?”

Fred snorted at his brother’s sarcasm. You laughed at their exchange, finding the situation and the punchline to be quite funny.

“Even better.” Your boyfriend wiggled his eyebrows at you. Reaching into the paper bag, Fred revealed a large bar of chocolate. “Professor Lupin did say that chocolate helps you feel better a lot of the time and–”

You snatched the bar from his hands, unwrapping the heavenly dessert and immediately sinking your teeth into it. Fred smirked as he watched “–and (y/n) loves chocolate.”

“Yeah, but the sounds she’s making is ghastly.” George’s face contorted into that of disgust and you just stuck your tongue out at him childishly.

Fred shrugged, reaching to rub the back of your neck now that you’d taken back your hand to grip the chocolate bar like someone might steal it. “You should hear the sound she makes when we–”

George pushed his chair back abruptly, gathering his things. “Okay! I do not want to hear any more so I’m off to bed.”

You and Fred snickered as George huffed up the stairs leading to the male dormitories. Your boyfriend leaned forward to plant a kiss on your temple as he delicately took the now half-eaten chocolate bar.

“Right, eat moderately. And finish your essay, I’ve to figure out the right ingredients for this stink bomb I have plan to douse George with.”

While Fred took out his supplies, his left hand dropped to hold your knee and you leaned against him while you wrote, his presence particularly calming. As the night went by, you effectively forgot about your abdominal pain and headaches so long as some part of Fred was touching you.

And he knew that, which is why he commented that any first year to see you two like this would surely hurl.


End file.
